


QMS 12 3

by Deacon_Heller



Series: Quantum Mirror Series [19]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller
Summary: Colt bends the rules further when looking for payback.
Series: Quantum Mirror Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965412
Kudos: 1





	QMS 12 3

Colt sat five steps up the staircase of the great pyramid at the head of the temple plaza. The suns were setting to the north behind the pyramid, casting it's shadow over the gate plaza. Colt sat with his forearms on his knees, watching the shadow creep down the plaza toward the gate. Between his feet, sitting on the step was his computer tablet, and on top of that, a Goa'uld healing device.

Colt had read and re-read the schematics for the healing device that Dr. Bloom provided twenty times a day, every day, for the last week. Eleven days had passed since Ten faced the alien creature that hunted them for sport, and while he laid on his back in the infirmary, recovering from the spear wound it occurred to Colt: if every man on every team had a healing device in their pack Washington may still be alive. 

Colt knew that if he was going to make this happen that not only did he have to understand the design of the device, but he also needed to reverse engineer it. Michael had been willing to give Colt one of the devices to pull apart so that he could redesign it for human use. This wasn't any more difficult than redesigning the personal shields and building them into the new GDO's. The problem was that the healing device used certain components made of exotic metals that Earth was currently unable to synthesize. 

It was maddening for Colt. He streamlined the power supply and made it even smaller than the Naquadah battery for the new GDO, and then he stripped away the Goa'uld design aesthetics and made the unit even smaller. It was a flat disc three inches wide and only two inches thick. The design would easily fit onto anyone's belt, and weighed a pound and a half. Colt went as far as designing a mass production process that could turn out one hundred units a month. 

Area 51 was ecstatic to get his designs, and looked forward to putting the healing devices into production, but they wouldn't divert any resources into recreating the materials used in the device. Colt sat in the mess hall when he was given the memo that told him there would be no forward movement on the device. He screamed flipped the folding table along with his lunch, and Ford and Natock's. They had to drag him out of the mess hall into the plaza before they let go of him. 

As Colt sat on the steps watching the shadow of the pyramid stretch over the gate, he wondered just how the Hell he was going to design a process for synthesizing exotic metals. He looked down to his left and picked up the four pictures sitting on the step beside him. The official Marine portraits of Jefferson, Ward, Madison, and Washington. 

"I'm really sorry about Madison and Washington." Charlie said as she climbed up the steps when she saw him looking at the pictures. "You're still really pissed at that thing." 

"Yeah." Colt muttered without looking up from the picture in his hand. "It was like some kind of bad sci fi movie. An alien on safari."

"Safari?"

"Yeah. I think the whole planet was some kind of hunting preserve. They dropped things there and hunted them. We found human remains, Goa'uld, and at least four other alien species."

"Dropped?" She asked.

"There were cages and containers with chutes attached to them." Colt said. "I'm not sure how much they used the gate, if at all. It had its own ship, but it pulled the control crystal out of the DHD, so it knew how the gate functioned."

"Were they invisible?"

"No, yeah, kind of. It had some kind of cloak that bent light around it or something. It made the creature almost completely invisible...why?"

"There was a story floating around between the Teams back on Earth. A Spec Ops team got sent into the jungle in South America back in the 80's to find some CIA assets, and only one man survived. The story goes, his whole team was hunted down by something invisible. He described it as a trophy hunter on safari."

"They've been to Earth? It must have been by ship. If they came through the gate we'd know about them." Colt sat in thought for a few moments, before Charlie got up and looked back at him.

"I really am sorry about your friends." She said, before she walked away. 

"Thanks." Colt replied. He sat there watching her walk away for a few minutes before he laid back against the steps and looked up at the clouds in the orange sky overhead. For the first time since he'd left earth, Colt really missed sitting in his sister's backyard, grilling burgers for her daughters. 

"Mike, you in here?" Colt called into stone archway that led into Michaels room two hours later. 

"Yeah, one minute." Michael's voice came from behind the curtain he hung over the open arch way of his quarters. Colt waited for Michael to come out and greet him. 

"I'm sorry about Madison and Washington. I know that hurts after losing Ward to the Tok'ra." Michael sympathized. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to find out something, kind of...unofficially." Colt began.

"I see. So the rest of this conversation will be strictly hypothetical. Do you understand?" 

"Oh, yeah."

"So, if you were hypothetically looking for something, what would it be?"

"Hypothetically, the alien creature that killed Madison and Washington. I want to know what species it is and where it's home-world is."

"If you were asking the Tok'ra, hypothetically speaking, they have no knowledge of the species you described in your report. Sorry."

"Crap."

"If I was looking for that information, I might try the Gadmeer database that we got from SG1."

"I don't think General Willis will give me authorization to look through the database to find an alien species so I can get some payback."

"Probably not, but If I needed to look through something that I was not authorized to look through, hypothetically...this is what I would do."

Half an hour later Colt sat at a computer terminal going through the Gadmeer database. "Wow. That was way easier than I thought it would be. Michael really knows his super-secret spy stuff."


End file.
